1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor apparatus and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Background Art
A semiconductor package including a metal block for source wire bonding attached to a Cu substrate is conventionally known (see, e.g., JP 5-347324A (1993), hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1).
However, the semiconductor apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 requires bonding wires. Hence, there is a problem of upsizing the semiconductor apparatus as a whole, as well as increasing the number of manufacturing steps and raising the cost.
In another conventionally known semiconductor apparatus including a semiconductor device, a bump with a wire extracted therefrom is placed on a first major surface of the semiconductor device. The semiconductor device is in contact with a first metal electrode via a first conductor at the surface opposite to the first major surface, and is covered with an insulator on the outer side surface. The wire extracted from the bump is connected to a second metal electrode via a second conductor (see, e.g., JP 2000-252235A, hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 2).
However, in the semiconductor apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 2, the semiconductor device is not placed at the center of the semiconductor apparatus, but on the first metal electrode side. This causes a problem of large impact on the semiconductor device at the time of transferring the semiconductor apparatus. Furthermore, the above conductor is composed of conductive resin or high melting point solder, and the above metal electrode is composed of Al, Cu, Au, or an alloy containing them. Hence, there is a problem of upsizing the semiconductor apparatus as a whole and raising the cost.